


Jeddah Lag

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depressed Seo Changbin, Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Hyunjin wanted to be in Jeddah with the rest of Stray Kids, especially after seeing how weird Changbin was acting.





	Jeddah Lag

**Author's Note:**

> So to any of my lovely followers who know I'm supposed to be studying for a test *shhhh* I couldn't help it. I knew Hyunjin wasn't going to be in Jeddah with the rest...and then they did the Vlive this afternoon and I cracked. I had to write something. It was just going to be fluff...but then the Changbin and Hyunjin in my head were like, "Nah, lets make SPK write a phone sex story", and I couldn't say no.   
> As for the Vlive.... uh...I only know like.... a small tiny bit of Korean. So usually I don't understand live videos because they don't have subtitles. But I heard a few things I understood, which is where my analysis of the live comes from. So like... if you speak Korean and I'm way off base... Sorry. I was going to wait for the live to have subtitles...but I couldn't wait that long. So here is my potentially terrible story! Enjoy! :)

Hyunjin was supposed to be asleep. His manager was going to kill him when he found out that he hadn’t slept. But he’d survived sleepless nights before, and he could do it again. It was weird, being alone in the dorms. He’d spent the later hours of the night, into the ridiculously early hours of the morning practicing in the living room. Well, more like distracting himself. Doing MC work was always fun, and he understood why JYP wasn’t letting him go with the rest of the group to Jeddah. But he still hated it. He hated that he was going to miss out on such a groundbreaking moment. Not only were Stray Kids sharing the stage with Super Junior, but they were doing it in a place Kpop was reaching for one of the first times, ever. 

Hyunjin sighed from his place on the couch. He couldn’t stand being alone in his room, right now. Not when he was used to everyone else being there with him. The concert was starting any minute. It didn’t take long for youtubers to start posting videos, some even did live streams. The quality might not be the best, but Hyunjin really wanted to see how they would do. Poor Jisung looked exhausted doing Hyunjin’s rap section for him in Hellevator, followed immediately by his own. It was weird, for Hyunjin to see the group perform without him, especially since they never filled the gap that his lack of presence caused. 

If Jisung looked tired during Hellevator, it was only because Changbin hadn’t done Miroh, yet. Again, he still killed it. But that particular rap section was designed as a two person back and forth, so having Changbin do it by himself was not only weird, but tiring. It wasn’t that the group didn’t do well, because they did. Their vocals were on point, their raps well timed and their dancing good, even if every now and then it looked like the group forgot a move or two. And of course Hyunjin was blaming himself. When they stumbled in Hellevator during the formation of the tunnel, was it because he wasn’t there? He wasn’t trying to be self conceited, he was genuinely worried that he had messed them up. Hyunjin also hoped JYP was watching. Sometimes he was worried JYP had doubts about making the group with nine people - not that he doubted Minho and Felix. Hyunjin just sometimes worried because he was constantly at such a high risk for elimination during the survival show - what if JYP had really wanted to cut him, but just caved to pressure? But Hyunjin hoped that watching eight perform instead of nine might help JYP feel reassured that he made the right choice, that there really is a special energy missing with all nine aren’t on stage, together. 

Hyunjin continued watching videos, trying to push aside his negative thoughts and cheer his group on in spirit. He got mildly concerned during YAYAYA when Seungmin said  _ something  _ to Jisung, that caused Jisung to pull out his earpiece and listen carefully. Was something wrong with one of the members? Had Hyunjin missed something happen to Jisung? But Jisung just nodded and jumped right into his rap. Hyunjin would have to remember to ask them about it later. 

When the group finished performing, Hyunjin decided to close his eyes for a little bit. Assuming this was like every other performance, the group would do a live in an hour or two. He wanted to actually sleep, really he did. But he doubted he’d be able to fall asleep so easily. Sure enough, up until the notification came in from Vlive, he spent the whole time with his mind running a million miles an hour. 

He opened up the vlive, pleased to see he was one of the first to log into the broadcast. And of course his heart stopped as he heard his group members talking directly to him. There were several side comments, statements of missing him and just teasing words. But what really caught Hyunjin’s eye was Changbin. Usually, during vlives, Changbin would be somewhere in the middle of things, teasing him or another member. But Changbin was seated in a chair, a little off to the side. And he looked sad. His first comment to Hyunjin was hard to hear over Jisung and Woojin talking loudly. But Hyunjin heard it, and his heart hurt. So Changbin missed him just as much as he missed him? Hyunjin watched the rest of the vlive, heart feeling both a little worse where Changbin was concerned, and a lot better where the group was concerned. He was touched that so much of this vlive was almost a private one for him, even if he didn’t want the group broadcasting,  _ again,  _ that he was emotional. “Don’t cry” one of them said, and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Despite knowing that he’d done it a few times since they left. LIke when NewsenTV dropped their video of Stray Kids arriving at the airport without him. Again, in that video, Changbin just looked so sad, probably because he’d just left a super upset Hyunjin who failed miserably to not show how disappointed he was to be staying behind. Of course, he’d only shown Changbin, none of the others. 

Hyunjin sighed as the vlive ended and the group signed off crying out his name and how much they missed him. He didn’t even care that he was going to let on he wasn’t sleeping. He opened his messenger app and immediately shot a “Thank you. Miss you, too,” to the group chat. A panicked Chan suddenly realized how early it was in Korea and hoped they hadn’t woken Hyunjin up. Jisung sent some more teasing comments, smothered in sincere expressions of missing him, but Changbin, just like in the vlive, remained distant. With a sigh, Hyunjin flipped over to their private chat. 

**To Binnie Hyung**

Hey. You okay? 

**Binnie Hyung**

Not really. Can I call you in a few? 

**To Binnie Hyung**

Of course. 

Hyunjin sat up a bit taller on the couch, thumbs twitching as he waited for Changbin’s call. It would be a wifi call over Kakao. It took almost fifteen minutes before Hyunjin’s phone lit up. It was a video chat. Hyunjin picked up immediately, looking through the bright screen at the tired face of his boyfriend. 

“Hey, babe,” Hyunjin smiled.

Changbin gave him a small smile back, “Hey.” Hyunjin watched Changbin’s face scan the screen. “Did you sleep on the couch?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “You assume I slept?” 

Changbin sighed, “Hyunjin…”

“I know, I know,” Hyunjin responded, “I did try. I just couldn’t.” 

“Have you seen any of it?” Changbin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Hyunjin looked over Changbin’s shoulder on the screen. He was laying in a big white bed, in fact, the room kind of looked like the one from the vlive. “Do you have your own room?” He asked, unintentionally ignoring Changbin’s question. 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. I guess the manager forgot there were only eight of us on this trip and booked the usual, fifth room. We drew straws and for once I got the good one.” 

Hyunjin smirked, “It’s a shame I’m not on that trip, then. We could have had some fun.” 

Changbin gave him a stern look, “Hyunjin. Stop distracting me. Did you watch?” 

Hyunjin nodded sadly. “Yeah. You guys did good.” 

Changbin snorted, “I did terrible, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin shook his head, “No, you didn’t. You and Jisung had a lot more to worry about this concert because you took on so many of my raps. And you did them beautifully.” 

“I hated it, hated seeing your empty spot.” 

“Is that why you were moping through the whole vlive?” 

Changbin pouted, “I wasn’t moping.” 

“Changbin, besides when you were reading comments, you literally only touched one other person, and even then you only put your hand on Felix’s shoulder for  _ maybe  _ three seconds.” 

“So?” Changbin’s face was obnoxiously stubborn.

“So, you are one of the most physically demanding members of the group when it comes to attention. I’ve never seen you sequester yourself off in a chair to the side like that, even if you maintained control over your vocal excitement.” 

Changbin sighed, “It’s easy to instigate skinship when you are here. I either do it to you, or to make you jealous. But only because it’s expected and you do it just as much. It just didn’t feel right to be all touchy with others when I knew you were watching, depressed, in a whole other freaking country.” 

Hyunjin was actually touched at the explanation, if a little annoyed at the reminder of how jealous Changbin liked to make him. “Binnie,” He sighed.

“Am I not allowed to miss you?” 

Hyunjin gave him a pained look, “Of course you are, love. But if you act too out of character the managers will watch you closer, and if they watch you too closely we have to back off. We aren’t even halfway through the three year ban, which means we can’t let on that we are dating anyone - let alone a member of the group, a  _ same sex  _ member of the group.” 

Changbin groaned, head falling back on his pillows. “I hate when you do that thing where you act all smart and knowing.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin snorted, “Would you like me to get us caught?” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “No, of course not.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Hyunjin stated. “Is anything else bothering you? Or do you just miss me?” 

Changbin chuckled, “I mean, does horniness count as a bother?” 

Hyunjin giggled, “You too?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin confirmed. “The last few weeks with our comeback have been so freaking busy; we’ve barely had time to even make out.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “Well, you know,” He said, “I have the dorms to myself right now,” he paused, “And you have your own room for once..” 

Changbin’s eyes grew darker through Hyunjin’s phone screen. “True. What did you have in mind?” 

“Did you pack any lube?” 

Changbin shook his head, “No. I had no reason to bring it if you aren’t with me.” 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin stated, “I was going to suggest you finger yourself for me,” He broke of with a sigh, loving the way Changbin groaned at his words, “But I guess since you miss me so much, and I’m the only one with lube access, I might just have to finger myself for  _ you. _ ” 

Hyunjin relished in the way his words caused Changbin to so clearly short circuit. “B-but, I always bottom.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “You do. Because you’re a baby boy who likes his ass filled.” He stood up from the couch, pausing when on his feet to look directly into the camera. “But just because I like filling your ass doesn’t mean I’d never switch roles with you.” 

Changbin whimpered at that. “Seriously?” 

“Would you like that, baby? Would you like to fill Hyung up?” Hyunjin walked into his bedroom, flicking on a light, and moved to rummage through one of his storage containers, reaching far into the back for his bottle of lube. 

“Y-yes,” Changbin whispered. 

“Well then, be a good boy, alright?” Hyunjin smirked. He flipped the camera around, showing Changbin the room. “Now tell me, baby, do you want me back on the couch? On my bed?” He trailed off, letting Changbin pick.

“C-can you do it on one of the other member’s beds?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, not expecting that response. He turned the camera back around. “Did you have someone in mind?” 

Changbin was biting his lip, nodding slowly. 

“Who?” 

“F-felix?”

Hyunjin smirked. Of course Changbin would want him on Felix’s bed. “Why Felix?” He asked, wanting Changbin to explain what he already knew.

“B-because he still flirts with me. Want him to know I’m yours, only yours.” 

Hyunjin hummed, “Mm, you are a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Changbin blushed.

“Is my good boy waiting for permission or has he already started touching himself?”

The guilty look that flashed on his face was answer enough. 

“Stop it, baby,” Hyunjin cooed. 

Changbin nodded, guiltily. “Yes, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin nodded, pushing his way into the room Woojin, Changbin and Felix shared. He climbed onto Felix’s bed, noting that this was actually the perfect set up for phone sex. 

Felix had a special rig for his phone. It was for his gaming. He could set it into the rig, hook up a special controller and play fortnite on his bed. He typically had the phone rig directly above his pillow, where he could lay down completely and play on his back. 

“Did you factor in his set up?” Hyunjin asked Changbin curiously.

Changbin nodded, “Maybe.” 

“Such a smart boy,” Hyunjin grinned. “Give me a second.” 

Hyunjin grabbed the rig and angled it back a little, making it so that the whole bed was visible. Then, he slipped his phone inside, turning the volume all the way up. He then stood back up, pulled his clothes off and climbed back onto the bed, making sure the video setting was such where his image was a tiny thumbnail at the bottom, and he could see Changbin clearly. “Can you see okay?” He asked the elder.

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. It’s perfect, he hummed.” 

“Can you show me you, too, babe? I wanna see your thick dick,” Hyunjin purred. 

Changbin immediately pulled the camera back, slipping his pants down his legs, so Hyunjin could see his already pulsing penis. “Mm, so big,” Hyunjin whispered. “I’m going to have to prepare myself well for you.” Hyunjin himself was a few inches longer than Changbin, but the elder was almost double his width, which Hyunjin actually thought was perfect. Changbin’s prostate was located deeper than his own. So their dicks were actually almost the perfect size to rub against each other just right. At least, that’s what Hyunjin suspected. He’d never actually bottomed for Changbin before, or anyone for that matter. And while he preferred to top, he was no stranger to fingering. “Do me a favor, babe, and stroke yourself slow, while I get my fingers ready.” 

Changbin immediately complied, doing his best to angle the phone where Hyunjin could see the motion clearly, but wouldn’t lose sight of Changbin’s flushed face. Hyunjin watched the older boy slide his thumb over the head of his penis. He popped the cap on the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers. Changbin was watching the screen closely, and his eyes widened in hunger as Hyunjin showed him how wet his fingers were. “Are you ready to watch?” Hyunjin whispered.

“Yeah, Jinnie. Wanna see it so bad.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin hummed, making sure to angle his hips toward the camera just so, so

that Changbin would have a very clear view as Hyunjin circled his rim. So far, he hadn’t even touched his dick, but the feeling of being watched and watching was sending blood exactly where he wanted it. He met Changbin’s gaze through the camera before he slowly slipped his longest finger inside. The feeling was a bit weird; it had been a really long time since he’d done this, but he didn’t mind the feeling. It was tight, obviously, and burned a little, but as he wiggled his finger around, the tightness started to shift into something more pleasurable. 

“So pretty,” Changbin sighed out. “So pretty, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “Does my baby like having me spread out for him?” 

“Yes,” Changbin groaned, “So fucking perfect, Jinnie.” 

“Tell me how good your hand feels, baby. Would your fingers feel better than mine?” 

Changbin whimpered, “Wanna touch you so bad, make you feel so good.” 

“Don’t get too excited, yet, babe. I want you to come inside me.” 

Obviously both of them knew it wouldn’t actually be inside him, tonight, but the idea is what counted in this case. Changbin immediately fisted his dick, tightly, slowing down his arousal. “Good boy,” Hyunjin moaned, almost raspily. “I think I’m ready for another finger.” 

Changbin grinned, “You’d better prepare for multiple fingers, Hyunjin, if you plan on taking my cock.” 

Hyunjin didn’t dispute the cheeky comment. Instead he played with it. “Oh god, Changbin. I can only image. My long fingers struggled just to fit around you, baby. Can’t wait to have you thick and big inside me.” 

His comment had the desired effect. Changbin started moaning; Hyunjin slipped another finger inside, scissoring almost immediately. He checked his small thumbnail to make sure Changbin was still seeing him clearly. He opened his legs wider, showing off his hole. 

“Fuck,” Changbin hissed, “You look so good, Hyung. Wanna put my dick in you, so bad.” 

Scissoring himself helped Hyunjin widen faster, and he easily added a third finger in, now. While the outer two continued to widen, he let his longest finger dive a little deeper, rubbing along his walls, trying to find his prostate. He shivered when his finger brushed against it. “Mmm,” Hyunjin moaned, “Can’t wait for your dick, baby.” 

“Did you find it?” Changbin asked, watching Hyunjin shaking almost reverently. 

“Yeah, baby. Wish my fingers were you, want you to pound into it hard.” 

Hyunjin could tell his mind was starting to shift. He was losing his dominance, part of why he never bottomed. He liked being in control, but he was losing it, and Changbin could so obviously tell. 

“Shit. I’d fuck you so good, Jinnie. Wanna make you feel good.” 

Hyunjin was starting to loose focus, and his dick was screaming for his attention. His other hand began to slide up his thighs towards his leaking member. 

“No,” Changbin commanded, surprising both of them. 

Hyunjin blinked, “No?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah, no. Want you to cum from just your fingers, want you to beg for my cock.” 

“H-hyung,” Hyunjin blinked, not expecting to lose  _ this  _ much control. Their whole dynamic was shifting. 

“Can you do that? Can you cum for Hyung?” Changbin’s face was serious, but his eyes held a brief flash of panic, worried he had overstepped. 

Hyunjin shivered, purposefully driving against his prostate, “Y-yeah. I can c-cum for Hyung. Miss you, Hyung.” 

Changbin grinned, “I know, baby. I miss you, too. Now show me how pretty your ass is. Are you ready for a fourth finger?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, nodding. He slipped in another finger, well it didn’t exactly slide in. Things were getting really tight. But Hyunjin loved the stretch, loved the strain. He moaned, driving both of his center fingers into his prostate, alternating rapidly, while the outside fingers continued to open himself wider. He was moaning now, small expletives spilling from his tongue. 

“Good boy,” Changbin whispered. He was no longer showing himself, Hyunjin could see. He was simply holding the screen in front of his face, eyes staring directly at Hyunjin where he was pounding into himself, needily. “Fuck yourself, Jinnie, baby. Fuck yourself for Hyung.” 

Hyunjin whimpered, mind officially losing any semblance of dominance as he cried out. “Yes, Hyung.”

“Cum for me, baby. Show me how much you miss me, Jinnie.”

“Miss you so much,” Hyunjin whimpered, pushing harder and faster into himself. “Want you to cum inside me.” 

“I know, baby,” Changbin hummed, “When I get home I’m going to fuck you so good.” Changbin’s speaking voice was gone, having been replaced with the deep, raspy growl Changbin usually reserved for rapping. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin groaned, not used to that voice during sex. It was what usually starred in his wet dreams, though. “Don’t stop talking. Fuck me with your voice, please.” 

He wasn’t even watching the screen anymore, too overwhelmed to keep his eyes open. But his ears, fuck did they hear the raspy way Changbin continued speaky.

“You like that, baby? Like to hear Hyung’s voice? You look so fucking good, Jinnie. Wanna flip you over, and jam into you roughly. Fuck I bet you feel so good. You look so warm, so wet. Gonna make you scream.” 

Hyunjin felt weak at his words, and his dick was going crazy. 

“Turn over for Hyung, grind down on Felix’s bed. Want you to cum all over his blanket, baby. Show him who owns me.” 

Hyunjin had to slow down his fingers at that, almost cumming from Changbin’s words, as he turned and lay on his stomach. He never removed his fingers, though, simply shifted around to keep them inside him. He peeked over his shoulder to make sure he was still in view of the camera. The way he was angled actually brought him even closer now. Changbin was breathing heavy, and Hyunjin could see the pumping of the boys biceps in his black shirt, as they slid over the cock he could no longer see on screen. He felt weak kneed, but ignored it as he shifted his attention back to obeying Changbin. 

He pumped his fingers into himself hard, grinding down just as Changbin had ordered. The friction felt so good. He was too far gone to care that Changbin had contradicted his earlier order of cumming from his fingers alone, humping along Felix’s blanket roughly. 

Changbin was still growling out of the phone, “God your ass is so fucking perfect, babe. Wanna wreck it. Spread your perfect cheeks wider, babe.” 

Hyunjin lifted his other hand back, using his chest to maintain balance on the bed, and did as he was told. Hyunjin was timing his grinding with his fingers perfectly, hitting his prostate at the same time that his dick rubbed against the bed. “Fuck,” He groaned, “I need to cum.” 

Changbin’s voice reached his ears, encouraging, “Go ahead, babe. Cum for Hyung, make Felix’s bed filthy.” 

Hyunjin whimpered, but let himself give in to the building pressure, grinding down and hitting his prostate just right. With a cry, he came, spilling all over Felix’s blanket, just as ordered. His voice crying out desperately for Changbin. 

“Shit,” He heard Changbin hiss, and then he heard his favorite moan in the world. The moan that usually meant he’d fucked his boyfriend well enough that he was cumming. It was glorious, and because Changbin was still in a dominant mood, the moan maintained the gravely rasp of his rap voice. Hyunjin still wasn’t down from his high, fully, and the fucking perfect way Changbin sounded prolongued his arousal and release. His fingers pumped inside him until it hurt, and he was left spasming around them, tremors shaking his body. He didn’t even realize his eyes were wet until a tear rolled into his mouth. 

Hyunjin pulled his fingers out slowly, leaning back and turning around to face the camera. Changbin’s phone was on his bed, his expression no longer in sight. Hyunjin pursed his lips, coming back from his unexpected submission.

“Changbin,” he said sternly. 

Changbin immediately picked up his phone, guilty expression meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“Y-yeah?” 

Hyunjin pursed his lips, clicking his tongue. “How come you’ve never gotten rough with me like that, before? That was so fucking hot.” 

Changbin blinked, “What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“I- you. I thought you liked being the dom.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Oh, I do. But fuck if that didn’t feel exhilirating and brilliant. You know I have a thing for your rapping voice.” 

“Fuck,” Changbin’s expression was wide eyed. “So you aren’t mad?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Mad? No, not really. It was a nice switch. But that doesn’t mean you are off the hooking for taking over.” 

Changbin gave him a sheepish grin, “What’s my punishment?”

“First, show me the mess you made.” 

Changbin did as he was told, and Hyunjin was pleased to see the large amount of cum painting Changbin’s hand, stomach and flacid dick. “Hmm,” Hyunjin moaned, “Clean yourself up.” 

Changbin started to shift, probably to go find a cloth, but Hyunjin stopped him. “No, I mean with your mouth.” 

Changbin brought the camera back to his face, shocked, “What?” 

“You heard me. I want you to lick your hand off for me, and then gather the rest of your cum and repeat.” Hyunjin held his breath. They had a safe word. Changbin could always refuse him if he was truly against what he wanted. But despite the hesitation on Changbin’s face, he slowly brought his hand up. 

Changbin ran his flat tongue right over his palm, never shifting eye contact. His tongue narrowed out, slipping between his fingers to gather the cooling substance. He swallowed, face only briefly flashing with distaste, before he shifted the camera to gather the rest from his stomach and groin. Hyunjin could feel his own dick try to twitch as he watched the show Changbin put on. Changbin finished cleaning himself off and then looked at Hyunjin, cheekily. “Satisfied?” 

Hyunjin grinned, “For now.” 

“What are you going to do about your own mess?” Changbin asked.

Hyunjin turned to look at the mess he’d made on Felix’s bed. “Hmm,” He began, “As much as I’d get sick satisfaction from Felix finding things like this, I don’t exactly want to explain a giant cum stain. He might think I have a thing for him.”

“Are you gonna wash the blanket?” 

“Probably not. I am going to get a washcloth though.” 

“Cool. Do you have a busy day scheduled?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Just more MC stuff. You should get some rest, recover from the concert.” 

“I will. Promise me you’ll take a nap if you can, okay?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “I promise, baby.”

“Okay, well, if I don’t hang up, I’m going to keep staring at your dick, and then I’ll be up for several more hours.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “You poor thing.” He smiled, lovingly. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Try to be a bit happier tomorrow.” 

Changbin nodded, “I promise.” He paused, “Hyunjin?”

“Yeah, Hyung?”

“Can I really fuck you when I get back?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “If you don’t I’m breaking up with you.” 

Changbin gasped, “I knew it! You only wanna use me!” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “Nah. I love you. You know I do.” 

Changbin smiled, “Yeah. I know. I love you too.” 

“Good night, troublemaker.” 

“Good morning.” 

Hyunjin cringed, “That feels so weird. And I’m totally sleeping for an hour or two before the manager shows up.” 

“Okay, fine. Good night.” 

“Sweet dreams.” 

“Are you going to keep coming up with more ways to say goodbye or hangup?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “Not sure. Are you going to go along with it?” 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Maybe.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll save us both from teasing ourselves into phone sex again.” 

Changbin whined, “Fine.” 

“Good night for reals, baby boy.” 

“Night, Jinnie.” 

When Hyunjin finally hung up his face was split into a giant grin. He cleaned up, like he said he would, but, instead of going back to the couch or his own room, he crawled up the ladder and laid down in Changbin’s bed. Which is when he noticed that Changbin had forgotten to bring Gyu to Jeddah. He grinned, pulling the plushie into his arms. He couldn’t snuggle with his boyfriend, but Gyu was an okay second choice. He’d have to make sure to take a selfie before he left Changbin’s bed in a few hours, give Changbin another reason to miss him. Not that he would ever need one. Changbin missed him when they were two feet apart. Hyunjin did too; he was just a better actor than Changbin. As Hyunjin continued to picture the older and hold Gyu, his mind gradually let go of his depression about the trip, and he fell asleep with the rough growl of Changbin’s voice playing over and over in his head. Changbin was definitely going to fuck him, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. I live for ChangJin. I'll be back soon! 
> 
> Comment your thoughts, especially if you have any ideas for future stories! 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
